trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Loren Macek
Backstory Born in the lower half of Eureka City, Loren was always a flighty and imaginative child. However, while other kids her age were dreaming of insane inventions or of life in the floating zeppelins, she amused herself with stories of the supernatural and paranormal. Since the mines in Eureka were filled with fossils, as well as coal, she also had a interest in archeology, but this hobby was almost entirely eclipsed once she got her first pokemon. There were rumors of a strange, shadowy creature with burning eyes living in one of the mine shafts, and after several small rock slides and a near cave-in, miners began refusing to work there. Naturally, Loren decided that this was the perfect place for an investigation. In the dead of the night she snuck out of her home and ventured into the mines in search of whatever was creating the chaos. What she discovered was nothing but a sableye, who had been playing tricks on the miners simply to get some attention. At first she was a little disappointed that there were no monsters in the cave, but these feelings soon gave way to a renewed sense of exploration. Clearly not all the stories she had read or heard about were true, and she decided that she was going to travel the world to figure out just what's real and what isn't. When she was a little older she finally left home; of course, her first stop was Centria, where she visited the famous Cryptozoology Museum and revived a lid fossil that she had been given as a child. After that she spent years wandering aimlessly, searching for the elusive Tentaquil and reading up on the myths of various cultures. She even managed to land herself a TV show on a small public broadcasting network, which got her a cult following and her boyfriend, who was also her cameraman. The network financed trips around Tatsu and, later on, even to other regions. At her request, Loren took a trip to Kanto for an exposé on the rumors surrounding a newer creature seen off the coast of Cinnabar Island. Eye witnesses claimed to have had temporarily blurred vision or light headedness when looking toward the island's right-hand coast while others heard strange sounds similar to a pokemon's cry. Supposedly one trainer had attempted to enter the "cursed" waters and both he and his pokemon ended up fainting. Upon awaking, he could no longer hear anything but the cry of whatever he had encountered. Loren interviewed the alleged cursed trainer for the show, but their conversation was cut short when he got dangerously agitated by her questioning. Since this proved fruitless, she decided that she'd have to take a more hands-on approach instead. To avoid causing any possible harm to her pokemon, she decided to swim along the coast herself, rather than surfing, and of course her boyfriend was filming the whole thing. However, what he captured was never aired on television. While swimming Loren froze abruptly and just stared wide-eyed off into the distance. Her body was stiff and she had stopped treading, but she didn't seem to noticed the salt water sloshing into her nose and eyes. Then, just as suddenly, she fainted. At this pointed her boyfriend had thrown the camera to the ground and jumped in after her. He carried her now limp body to the nearest home, pleading for help, but all anyone could do was wait for her to wake up. It didn't take long for her to regain consciousness, but she was so shaken that she could hardly form a full sentence. She just kept babbling incoherently about a "missing number". After informing the network and Loren's family of what had occurred, her boyfriend immediately took her back to Tatsu, where she was committed to Vouslich Asylum. Loren spent years working through her problems with the doctors and she became particularly close with one of the pokemon aids, a gardevoir that was trained to work with the patients. Nowadays she's significantly more coherent and was tentatively released from Vouslich, though she still has the doctor's number on speed dial should she need an medical help, and the gardevoir is accompanying her to make sure she stays safe and happy. Even thought it's difficult, she's started traveling again to keep her mind busy and off of her past. She no longer has any interest in the paranormal and instead keeps herself firmly grounded in reality by writing and reading nothing but nonfiction. Personality Loren was once an adventurous, hotblooded young woman, but her encounter with Missingno. has left her hollow and scared. For a while she suffered from depression and a number of phobias, which she's slowly trying to overcome. She's become rather introverted and paranoid, and her curiosity about what lives between the cracks has been entirely extinguished. Attitudes towards things and people Though she tries to be friendly if someone confronts her, Loren she just can't seem to make herself care about other peoples' petty problems. Hearing people complain about their friend group drama, boyfriends, etc. makes her a little jealous that they can have such normal lives. She's especially weary around researchers and reckless trainers, as she blames her sense of adventure for her current situation and fears that they might run into similar consequences. Behaviours and Habits After her beach-side encounter, Loren developed a number of phobias and while they're not as detrimental today, she still has a hard time coping with certain things, particularly the ocean, beaches, the dark/unknown, and a male nidoran's cry. On top of this, her vision is 'scrambled', as the doctors put it, so while she isn't totally blind all she can see are blurry, almost pixelated shapes and colors. She's also become a little detached from her first pokemon, sableye, because he reminds her too much of her past. Appearance Having spent most of her years digging and playing through mines and adventuring through various ruins and caves, Loren has a naturally fit, toned figure - though she's also flat as a board. She's about average height, around 5'5. She has boyishly short black hair that's shaved close to her scalp around the sides but is tousled and full up top, with bangs falling across her forehead. She's recently developed a small interest in fashion so she likes to dress nicely and accessorize with scarves, jewelry, etc. She generally wears a pair of mirrored sunglasses to hide her eyes; her pupils have been oddly square shaped since her accident and she'd rather not call attention to that. Pokemon Sableye: (Hopkins) Before the Missigno. incident, Hopkins and Loren were the best of friends. He would often travel outside of his pokeball on her shoulder and always accompanied her on every adventure. Unfortunately, during her worst time in the asylum Loren began to associate Hopkins with the monsters and aliens that she had loved so much in the past, a topic that, at the time, would sent her into hysterics. Now that's she's healthier she can act normally around her old friend, but the years of detachment have already taken their toll on their partnership. Carracosta: (Gamera) Revived from a Cover Fossil that Loren had had since she was small, Gamera proved to be a crucial member of her adventuring team. His ability to push boulders, surf, and dive opened up whole new worlds to explore. Nowadays he does significantly less work than he did in the past, though he provided a good outlet for Loren to let out her emotions while she was in the hospital; when she was frustrated or angry he would often allow Loren to just scream at him and hit his fleshier body parts. Gardevoir: (Gabriel) A male gardevoir trained to work with the patience of Vouslich Asylum. He tended to Loren almost exclusively and she found that his doting nature had a calming effect on her. Being able to sense her emotions and communicate telepathically, he was able to understand her feels better than any of the human doctors, though the doctors were at least able to see the bond between Loren and Gabriel. Terms of Use Please PM Beckstar if you wanna use Loren in any canon works. Category:Submitted characters